Un Amor DE Cuento De Hadas
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: Kid esta de cumple y hara una fiesta a lo grande... Chrona se atrevera a decirle sobre sus sentimientos?... pesimo sumary... pero ustedes ya saben la calidad de mis historias XD... primera parte de esta mini historia XD
1. Chapter 1

"UN AMOR DE CUENTO DE HADAS"

_**Hola mis pekeeeessss….! Que ondaaaa XD… aki estoy con algo que se suponía era un one… pero se alargo mucho! Y decidi pasarle una tijerita y se cortooo jejeje XD… bueno este coso raro que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… va dedicado a mis dos hermanas de este fandom! Prantz que la adoroo junto a mi sobrinitaaaaa XD…. Y a Death the Rose! Que la adoro x mi sorpresa dulce…. Uhhhhhh ricooooo XD…. Este… coso… espero que les guste… ya que e terdado una semana mas o menos en poder… tratar….. de tener algo bien elaborado… XD… las kiero a todas…. Por cierto…. Sorry por los signos de interrogación y exclamación que no están como deben…. Pero es que la makina en que vine a caer tiene el teclado desconfiguradisimo! Que shit! Pero ya saben para quien es este coso… XD las veo abajo!**_

Un día nuevo llegaba a Death City y una chica en especial se despertaba con mucho pesar. La noche anterior no había logrado dormir muy bien ya que una cosa le rondaba mucho por la cabeza... _El_...

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Death The Kid y Chrona aún no estaba segura de que podía regalarle, la noche anterior se la paso tratando de escribir una carta la cual nunca consiguió forma de que trasmitiera de verdad sus verdaderos sentimientos, algo lo cual la enojaba ya que llevaba muchísimo tiempo enamorada del joven Shinigami, pero dudaba de que su amor fuera correspondido.

- Chrona levántate que debemos darle la sorpresa a Kid! - dijo la voz de Liz mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos a la chica. Chrona llevaba más o menos un año viviendo en la mansión de Kid ya que Shinigami-sama le dijo que sería mejor que dormir en un lugar tan lúgubre como la celda del Shibusen y ella con mucho pesar acepto.

- Voy... - dijo Chrona mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta - ya es hora?

- Son las 7 y 30, tenemos 30 minutos para arreglar la habitación de Kid, él siempre se levanta exactamente a las 8 en punto - dijo Liz mientras sacaba del cuarto a Chrona - tonta simetría... Por cierto que le vas a regalar?

- No lo sé... Aun no eh comprado nada - dijo la chica mientras caminaban juntas hasta la habitación de Kid.

- Yo creo que deberías declararte de una vez! - dijo Liz mientras se reía por la manera en que se avergonzó la peli rosa.

- Liz... No... No... Digas... Esas... Cosas... Tan... Alto... - dijo Chrona muerta de los nervios. Liz hace más o menos cuatro meses que descubrió el secreto de Chrona junto a Maka y Tsubaki, decidieron no decirle nada a Patty para que no se le fuera la lengua como era habitual de ella, ya que ya había pasado algo muy parecido con la situación de Maka y Soul, pero ahora ellos dos eran los novios más felices de todo el Shibusen.

- Bueno yo solo digo! - dijo Liz mientras suspiraba - pero tranquila, hoy será tu gran día!

- A que te... Refieres? - dijo Chrona muy extrañada llegando a la puerta de la habitación del shinigami menor.

- Tu solo tranquila y disfruta de lo que pasara! - dijo Liz mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación del chico - en esta bolsa están los globos y el mini letrero, ayúdame a ponerlo.

- Ok... - dijo Chrona pero antes se acercó a la cama donde descansaba plácidamente Kid "se ve tan lindo, tan tranquilo, parece sacado de un cuento... Que mal que estés a un nivel tan alto y no pueda alcanzarte nunca..." Pensó la peli rosa mientras suspiraba y viendo a Kid.

- Porque no lo besas? - dijo Liz mientras ponía un globo en la pared - recuerda que nada lo despertara hasta las 8 de la mañana.

- No...! - dicho esto Chrona se alejó de la cama y se acercó a Liz para empezar a colocar el mini cartel frente a la cama del shinigami.

- Chrona cuando piensas contarle a Kid lo que sientes? - dijo Liz en un suspiro.

- Este... Yo... - empezó a tartamudear la peli rosa, ya que Liz siempre decía que nada lo despertaría pero tenía el temor de que el la escuchara.

- Dime que te detiene? - dijo Liz, que después de terminar de poner los 8 globos se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kid.

- Es que... No puede ser... - dijo Chrona la cual después de terminar de poner el cartel se sentó junto a Liz.

- Dime porque no? - dijo Liz cruzándose de brazos.

- Liz... Kid es un shinigami y yo soy mitad bruja, yo jamás estaré a su altura... Kid es perfecto y yo solo soy... Una tonta que se enamoró sola - dijo la peli rosa mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro - Kid jamás se fijara en alguien tan nula como yo...

- Chrona no llores si? - dijo Liz mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica, en poco tiempo Liz le había agarrado un gran cariño a Chrona - Ve a buscar a Patty y Ragnarok para despertar a Kid si?

- Esta bien... - dijo Chrona mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta.

- Espero que esto te sea suficiente para que lo intentes Kid... - dijo Liz susurrando hacia el peli negro - yo ya no puedo hacer más...

Chrona camino hacia las habitaciones de las dos armas tocando primero la puerta de Ragnarok. Hace más o menos 6 meses en que Ragnarok y Chrona se separaron gracias a Shinigami-sama.

- Ragnarok... despierta - dijo Chrona mientras tocaba la puerta de su arma.

- Que pasa Chrona? - dijo un chico moreno, alto, de cabello negro y liso, completamente despeinado y medio musculoso - para que me jodes tan temprano?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kid... y lo vamos a despertar para felicitarlo... Puedes ir? - dijo Chrona mientras miraba suplicante a los ojos del moreno.

- Debo? - dijo Ragnarok arqueando una ceja.

- Liz esta allí... Y espera que vallas! - dijo Chrona mientras empezaba a caminar y escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

- Si esa rubia no me moviera tanto el piso te volvería a jalar los cachetes como antes tonta! - dijo el moreno mientras caminaba junto a Chrona.

- Bueno... - dijo Chrona mientras se reía un poco y caminaba al cuarto de Patty.

- Sabes que te vez un poco bonita cuando sonríes? - dijo Ragnarok, no le gustaba admitirlo pero desde que se separó de Chrona se volvió muy sobreprotector y la cuidaba mucho ya que ella no tenía la sangre negra y estaba más propensa a que sus heridas no sanaran.

- Gracias... - dijo la peli rosa mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

- Y tranquila que si el estúpido de rayitas no te corresponde le corto las...

- Ragnaritoooo! - dijo Patty mientras salía de su cuarto asustando a la pareja.

- Patty! - dijeron Ragnarok y Chrona al mismo tiempo.

- Oye y a quien le vas a cortar que cosa? - dijo la Thompson menor mientras se acercaba al moreno.

- Este... Le cortare el cuello a una jirafa rayada! - dijo el moreno siendo esto lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Yiaaaa! Te ayudoo! Esa cabronaza moriraaa kiaaaaa! - empezaba a gritar Patty mientras se montó en la espalda de Ragnarok y el trio empezó a caminar al cuarto de Kid.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron entraron al cuarto de Kid y se acercaron a su cama junto con Liz y esperaron los pocos minutos para que el reloj marcara las 8 de la mañana. Cuando el reloj marco las 8 el despertador comenzó a sonar y Kid abrió los ojos casi de golpe pero los cuatro presentes con un feliz cumpleaños lo sorprendieron.

- Chicos muchas gracias de verdad - dijo Kid mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba descubierto su pecho ya que él no dormía con camisa (_**na: santo dios como se verá ese papito divino…. Babas…**_) y dejando a una peli rosa muy sonrojada por la vista.

- Te queremos Kid! - dijo Patty mientras saltaba y sin querer empujaba a Chrona y está por accidente caía encima de Kid, cayendo este de nuevo a la cama con la peli rosa encima y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

- Este... - dijo Chrona la cual se levantó enseguida de encima del chico - lo sí... Siento... Kid!

- Tranquila Chrona - dijo el peli negro mientras volvía a levantarse y se acomodaba el cabello - chicos recuerden que hoy en la noche abra un vals por mi cumpleaños y tienen que tener sus parejas para el baile y si pueden salgan que necesito arreglarme para empezar con los preparativos - dicho esto los chicos se despidieron de Kid y salieron de su habitación y el celular de Liz sonó.

- Diga? - dijo Liz.

- Liz soy Maka. Tsubaki y yo en un rato vamos a salir a una tienda para comprar nuestros vestidos ustedes ya tienen los suyos?

- No y me agrada la idea, desayunamos y estamos con ustedes ok? - dijo Liz mientras trancaba la llamada sin despedirse – chicas muévanse que tenemos que ir a comprar nuestros vestidos.

- Vestidos? - dijo Chrona muy extrañada

- Si o es que piensas que iremos a la fiesta de Kid como unas locas? JAMAS! - dicho esto Liz cerró la puerta de su habitación y se encerró para empezar a arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

Después de un rato los cinco jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor desayunado plácidamente, pero Kid y Ragnarok hablaban en susurros, era raro ya que ellos no se llevaban muy bien. Después de desayunar Ragnarok se ofreció para acompañar a las chicas a ir de compras y no paso mucho tiempo para que los cuatro jóvenes se encontraran con las dos chicas, las cuales estaban esperando en la entrada de la tienda.

Cuando entraron a la tienda las chicas se volvieron locas y empezaron a agarrar vestidos como loca, excepto Chrona la cual solo las miraba y se reía junto a Ragnarok.

- Creo que la dueña nos va a correr de la tienda por el desastre de estas locas - dijo Ragnarok riéndose sentado mientras miraba a las chicas agarrar un montón de vestidos y ponerlos en los vestidores.

- Yo también creo eso… - dijo Chrona mientras miraba la ventana y se fijaba que en frente había una joyería "y si le regalo unos anillos?" pensó la peli rosa mientras se paraba – vengo en un rato.

- A dónde vas? – pregunto Liz mientras miraba un vestido negro y uno rojo.

- A la joyería de enfrente… - dijo la chica mientras salía de la tienda.

En cuanto Chrona entro, un collar y unos anillos llamaron por completo su atención, ya que estos tenían una calavera y de inmediato pensó en Kid. Pregunto por el precio, vio que era exactamente lo que tenía y sin dudarlo compro el collar y los anillos. Ya tenía el regalo perfecto para el chico.

Al entrar en la tienda de vestidos, Chrona vio a sus cuatro amigas con unos vestidos muy lindos y luciéndolos a Ragnarok, pero el moreno estaba embobado mirando a Liz, la cual al fijarse en que Chrona volvió le puso un centenar de vestidos en sus manos para que se los probara.

- Liz yo creo que... Mejor no... - dijo Chrona suspirando.

- Vamos Chrona solo uno! - dijo Liz la cual la acercaba al vestidor.

- Si Chrona, para ver que tal te queda… - dijo Maka la cual también ayudaba a su amiga para meter la peli rosa en el vestidor.

- Es que chicas... - protestaba Chrona pero sin importar nada las dos rubias la metieron y esta se resignó, con tal solo se probaría un vestido. Después de pasados unos minutos Chrona salió con un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes y detalles en el área del busto en rosado y al principio de la cadera un listón rosado el cual terminaba en un lazo en la espalda de la chica.

- Chrona te vez hermosa! - dijo Liz casi que gritando.

- Es verdad! Tienes que comprarlo! - dijo Maka mientras agarraba una mano de Chrona y la giraba para ver a la chica por todos los ángulos.

- Lo siento chicas... Pero gaste todo lo que tenía en el regalo de Kid... - dijo Chrona la cual le había encantado el vestido, pero sabía que no podía comprarlo.

- Y que le compraste? - pregunto Tsubaki mientras se asomaba por el otro vestidor para lucir otro vestido.

- Esto... - dijo Chrona mientras mostraba un estuche, el cual adentro tenía el collar y los dos anillos de plata.

- Valla, a Kid le va a encantar el regalo! - dijo Liz muy sorprendida pero después suspiro - que mal que no vayas a poder comprarlo...

- Señora ese vestido blanco corre por mi cuenta - Dijo Ragnarok a una señora, la cual era la dueña de la tienda dejando a Chrona impresionada.

- Ragnarok por qué? - dijo Chrona la cual se acercó al moreno.

- Por primera vez en tu vida pienso que te vez hermosa y que solo luzcas el vestido para mí y este grupo de tontas no es justo, así sea que me pagues después tú te llevas ese vestido hoy - dijo Ragnarok mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa - aparte... Ya no me gusta que ocultes lo linda que eres...

- Creo que al final si tienes un buen corazón... - dijo Liz la cual medio abrazaba a Ragnarok.

- Gracias de verdad... - dijo Chrona mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Valla, valla, valla con que al final la hija de bruja si se definió como mujer… - dijo una chica de cabello marrón oscuro la cual entraba en la tienda junto a una chica de cabello rosado.

- Jacqueline… - dijo Maka suspirando mientras se cruzaba de brazos – que haces aquí?

- Pues vinimos a hacer lo mismo que ustedes, ya que Kim y yo también estamos invitadas al cumpleaños de Kid – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al grupo de jóvenes – por primera vez se puede decir que la hija de la bruja parece una mujer de verdad.

- No sé de qué tanto hablas, ya que al final Kim es una hechicera! – dijo Liz muy molesta por la actitud de su ex amiga.

- Pero las hechiceras son amigas del Shibusen! – dijo Kim de manera amenazante – en cambio esa es hija de Medussa, la bruja que más daño hiso a Death City!

- Lo que hiso mi madre no es mi problema, pero ustedes no tienen porque juzgarme por lo que hiso ella! – dijo Chrona mientras miraba con gran odio a las recién llegadas – y chicas yo me voy…. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que estas arpías.

- Bueno mejor, así no escuchas quien me pidió que fuera al baile de esta noche con el – dijo Jacqueline mientras agarraba un vestido.

- Quien, un avestruz? – dijo Ragnarok causando la risa de las chicas.

- No pedazo de imbécil! Me invito el cumpleañero… - dicho esto la peli marrón vio como la expresión de Chrona cambio por completo.

- Como dijiste?

- ME INVITO DEATH THE KID! – grito Jacqueline con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Saben algo ya me harte de ustedes dos así que o se van o las saco – dijo Ragnarok mientras agarraba por el brazo a las dos chicas y las acercaba a la puerta.

- Serás animal! Con razón la bruja esa es tan marginal! – dijo Kim.

- El marginal aquí soy yo… y si vuelven a meterse con Chrona me comeré sus almas! – dicho esto Ragnarok termino de sacar de la tienda a las dos chicas y cerró la puerta – listo, ya saque la basura.

- Bueno… vamos a apurarnos para que nos arreglemos en la mansión de Kid ya que yo pienso maquillarlas y peinarlas a todas! - dijo Liz para tratar de bajar la tensión del momento mientras se metía en un vestidor para cambiarse.

- Disfruta de este día Chrona... - dijo Ragnarok el cual daba leve golpecitos en la cabeza de la peli rosa.

- Esta bien... - dijo la chica entrando en otro vestidor para ponerse su típico vestido negro, pero mientras se arreglaba una diminuta lagrima corría por su mejilla, si era cierto lo que escucho ya no le interesaba ir al baile.

Las chicas se cambiaron, pagaron por sus vestidos y muy alegres se fueron todas para la Death Mansión para empezar a arreglarse. Tsubaki y Maka cuando vieron a Kid le dieron un fuerte abrazo y sus respectivos regalos pero Chrona no se lo dio por que aún le faltaba algo muy importante.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de Liz después de almorzar para empezar con la misión "belleza" como había dicho Liz.

- Realmente me voy a ver hermosa con este vestido negro! - dijo Liz mientras ponía su vestido en el perchero y volteaba a ver a sus amigas - con quien empiezo?

- Conmigo! - Patty mientras se sentaba frente a la peinadora de su hermana.

- Esta bien... - dijo Liz mientras suspiraba y empezaba a peinar el cabello de su hermana.

- Yo te ayudo con Maka - dijo Tsubaki mientras la rubia Albarn sonreía.

- Significa que Chrona cámbiate ya! - dijo Liz mientras empezaba a poner rollos en el cabellos de Patty ya que su hermana tendría bucles.

- Ok... - dijo Chrona que iba a agarrar el vestido pero un golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo y fue a ver quién era.

- Chrona puedes llamarme a Liz? – dijo Ragnarok asomándose por la puerta – y Kid te me dijo que fueras al jardín…

- A mí? – dijo la peli rosa muy sobresaltada.

- Si y muévete! – dijo Ragnarok mientras sacaba a Chrona del cuarto y entraba el cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno que más da… - dijo Chrona mientras suspiraba y empezaba a caminar en dirección al jardín.

Después de caminar mucho la chica llego a su destino y vio a Kid sentado en un banquito descansando un poco, se notaba el agotamiento del joven Shinigami y como un mesonero iba pasando cerca de Chrona esta aprovecho y agarro dos limonadas.

- Cansado? – pregunto Chrona ponía cerca la limonada de Kid y sentándose a su lado.

- Solo un poco – dijo Kid mientras agarraba el vaso y tomaba un trago – gracias Chrona.

- De nada Kid – dijo la peli rosa mientras ella también tomaba un trago de limonada.

- Estar pendiente de que todo quede perfecto agota muchísimo – dijo el peli negro mientras miraba como unos sirvientes inflaban unos globos.

- Ujum… Kid para que me llamabas? – pregunto muy penosa Chrona.

- Así… es que te voy a enseñar a bailar Vals – dijo el peli negro muy confiado.

- QUE! – grito Chrona mientras se le caía el vaso al piso, ella de verdad sí que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso…

_**Hast aki lo dejo XD… kiero dejar algo de suspenso… y pus como dije antes ya saben para kien va dedicado…. xD por cierto disculpen por no actualizar mis otras historias…. Es que andaba de vaca! XD…. Pero ya volvi! Y espero que les gusteee XD….. bueno veamos que tal le va a esta primera parte de la mini historia… besos se me cuidan…. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un amor de cuento de hadas II

_**Hello llegue con la segunda parte! Espero que les guste! No respondo rews xq estoy de volada! Espero les guste!**_

- Si Chrona, te enseñare a bailar vals - dijo Kid mientras se levantaba de la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pe... Pe... Pe... Pero yo... - dijo la peli rosa pero Kid le agarro la mano y la levanto de la silla.

- Vamos Chrona tranquila, ya Ragnarok me dijo que no sabes bailar pero te voy a enseñar lo básico ¿ok? - dijo Kid mientras le hacía una seña a uno de sus sirvientes el cual sacaba un violín y comenzaba a tocar una melodía.

- Kid no... No... No quiero - dijo Chrona mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y se volvía a sentar.

- ¿Chrona en el baile de esta noche como harás? - dijo Kid mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la peli rosa - Por favor solo te voy a enseñar… - en esto el peli negro extendió una de sus manos y la puso en frente de la chica - me permites esta pieza por favor.

- Esta bien… - dijo Chrona mientras se levantaba y agarraba la mano del chico.

- Bueno la mano libre la pones en mi hombro y acércate a mí - dijo Kid mientras ponía una mano en la cintura la Chrona y está muerta de los nervios puso su mano en el hombro y apretó un poco la mano de Kid.

- ¿Así? - dijo la peli rosa mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más apenada.

- Si... Ahora quiero que des un paso para el frente, uno para atrás y uno para cada lado ¿agarras el truco? - dijo Kid mientras miraba a Chrona.

- Ujum - dijo Chrona mientras hacía exactamente lo que decía el chico y empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos de baile.

- Perfecto ahora trata de ir a mi ritmo - dijo Kid mientras empezaba a dar los pasos al mismo tiempo que Chrona, dando comienzo al baile.

- Ok - dijo la chica mientras se dejaba llevar por Kid y le seguía el paso.

"¡No puedo creer que estoy tan cerca de Kid! ¡Dios que nervios!" pensaba Chrona mientras se movía tan ligera como una pluma, facilitándole el baile al peli negro.

- ¿Oye Chrona ya tienes pareja para el baile de hoy? - pregunto Kid un poco nervioso.

- No... - dijo Chrona con un nudo en la garganta.

- Pensé que Ragnarok al final te diría - dijo Kid suspirando.

- No lo hiso, él va invitar a Liz... - dijo Chrona en un murmullo.

- Oh ya veo... Yo voy con...

- Jacqueline...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Kid mientras se detenía y miraba a Chrona.

- Ella nos lo dijo cuando fuimos a comprar los vestidos - dijo Chrona mientras esquivaba la mirada del chico.

- Ah ya... - "¡malvada sea! ¡Dios voy a matar a esa escoria asimétrica!" Pensó Kid mientras comenzaba a bailar de nuevo.

- Si... - dijo Chrona la cual le seguía el paso a la perfección.

- ¿Bueno y piensas ir al baile? - pregunto Kid mientras miraba de nuevo a la chica.

- No lo sé... - dijo Chrona mientras volvía a suspirar "con la única persona que me hubiera gustado ir al baile era contigo" pensaba la peli rosa mientras se degustaba con el olor del perfume del chico.

- Me gustaría que fueras - dijo Kid mientras trataba de mirar a Chrona la cual miraba a la nada.

- Capaz valla... - "no esperes que este allí para verte con Jacqueline" pensó de nuevo la peli rosa un poco triste.

- Bueno Chrona creo que aprendiste muy rápido a eso de bailar vals, te desenvuelves muy bien - dijo Kid mientras se detenía y miraba a la peli rosa.

- Bueno yo creo que me voy - dijo Chrona mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico - debes seguir organizando la fiesta.

- Bueno gracias por preocuparte, nos vemos más tarde - dijo el peli negro mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a dar órdenes de nuevo a sus sirvientes.

Chrona comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, mientras recordaba las cosas que dijo Kid, le parecía imposible que a Kid le gustara Jacqueline pero por algo la invito. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta y sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación.

Cuando Chrona cerró la puerta lo hiso con tal fuerza que las chicas que estaban en la habitación de al lado lo escucharon y ellas, junto a Ragnarok salieron para ver que ocurría en el cuarto de la peli rosa.

- ¿Chrona estas allí? - dijo Liz tocando la puerta.

- ¡Déjenme! - dijo la chica mientras volvía a hundir la cara entre sus brazos y las mullidas almohadas.

- ¡Chrona abre la puerta o la abro a patadas! - dijo Ragnarok de manera desafiante.

- ¡Quiero estar sola! - dijo la peli rosa mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza de la almohada y gritaba eso a los mil vientos - ¡no entienden!

- Chrona por favor abre la puerta - dijo Maka mientras ella también golpeaba la puerta - por favor te lo pido, por nuestra amistad ¡abre la puerta!

El grupo espero unos segundos más y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a los jóvenes al cuarto de la peli rosa, el cual era morado oscuro. Chrona de nuevo se lanzó entre las almohadas escondiendo sus lágrimas de sus amigas.

- ¿Chrona que ocurre? - pregunto Maka sentándose al lado de la peli rosa con cuidado para no arrugar el vestido que se acababa de poner, solo quedaban cuatro horas para que empezara la fiesta y ella era la primera en estar lista.

- ¡Kid va a ir con Jacqueline a la fiesta! ¡La invito a ella! - dijo la peli rosa mientras volvía a ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Ay Chrona acaso Kid te dijo eso? - dijo Liz mientras se echaba a reír pero al ver que Chrona se ponía a llorar aún más se levantó de golpe de la cama y la agarro por los hombros - ¿¡Kid invito a Jacqueline al baile!

- ¡SI! - dijo Chrona mientras abrazaba a Liz y empezaba a llorar entre sus brazos.

- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE CERDO ASIMETRICO! - gritaba la mayor de las pistolas mientras abrazaba a Chrona - ¿ya tranquila linda si?

- ¿Kid como se le ocurre invitar a Jacqueline? - preguntaba Maka mientras esta acariciaba el cabello de Chrona - ¡está loco o es que las tres rayas lo llevaron a la locura!

- Chicas creo que no deberían ser tan cruel con el rayitas... - dijo Ragnarok pero consiguió que las chicas lo miraran de manera asesina - ¡que yo solo digo!

- ¡Kid no merece ni nuestro habla por haber hecho eso! - dijo Maka mirándolo de manera desafiante - ¡más bien ya ni quiero ir a lo de su cumpleaños!

- ¡No! - dijo Chrona aun en brazos de Liz - la única que no irá soy yo y si a una se le ocurre faltar me enojare con ustedes ¿ok?

- Chrona pero... - Maka iba a protestar pero un gesto de la peli rosa la hiso callar y vio como Chrona volteaba y la miraba desafiante.

- ¡Es para y para todas! ¡Quiero que estén con Kid en el día más importante de su vida y si no van solo por mí de verdad me enojare muchísimo! - dijo Chrona mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas - yo solo soy una tonta que se enamoró de alguien inalcanzable como Kid...

- Chrona... No digas esas cosas... - dijo Liz mientras miraba como la chica se paraba y miraba hacia la ventana.

- Solo digo la verdad, la vida no es un cuento de hadas y yo no soy ninguna triste cenicienta más... - dijo la peli rosa mientras miraba por la ventana como Kid vigilaba que todas las decoraciones estuvieran perfectas.

- ¿Cenicienta? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Ragnarok muy extrañado mientras miraba a las chicas.

- ¿Nunca has oído al cuento de la cenicienta? - pregunto Liz extrañada al moreno y este solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa - se trata de una chica que es una sirvienta y vive con sus dos hermanastras y su madrastra, un día se celebra un baile en honor de que el príncipe está en edad de contraer matrimonio y...

"¿Porque las cosas malas me ocurren a mí? Es tan horrible sentir esto" pensaba la peli rosa mientras se perdía imaginado que como ella lucia su vestido nuevo en brazos de Kid, pero regresaba a la realidad y recordaba que eso sería imposible.

- ... Y al final le ponen la zapatilla de cristal a Cenicienta y se fijan que ella es la chica de quien se enamoró el príncipe, se casan ¡y viven felices por siempre! - dijo Liz terminando su relato.

- Creo que tengo un plan para que sea Chrona la que baile con Kid esta noche - dijo el moreno con una macabra sonrisa.

- ¿Que tienes pensado? - pregunto Maka mientras miraba a Ragnarok.

- Sencillo, vamos a disfrazar a Chrona de Jacqueline... - dijo Ragnarok con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUE? - preguntaron el grupo de chicas muy sorprendidas por la loca idea del chico.

- ¿Estás loco? - pregunto Chrona mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama para ver al moreno a los ojos.

- No estoy loco... De verdad es mi plan, te vamos a disfrazar de Jacqueline y tu serás quien baile con Kid esta noche - dijo Ragnarok mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que nose... como lidiar con... Esta estúpida idea - dijo Chrona mientras se quedaba pensativa frente a todos - pero... Creo que me gusta...

- ¿Chrona estás hablando en serio? - dijo Maka muy sorprendida - ¿de verdad estás pensando en disfrazarte de Jacqueline?

- ¡Si, disfraces! ¡Yo quiero disfrazarme de una jirafa! - dijo Patty mientras empezaba a saltar en la cama y los ya formados rulitos saltaban haciéndola ver muy tierna.

- ¡Tú no te vas a disfrazar tonta! - dijo Liz mientras la jalaba del brazo y la sentaba en la cama - bueno Ragnarok ¿dime como piensas disfrazar a Chrona de Jacqueline? Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado.

- Simplemente le ponemos lentes de contacto, una peluca marrón oscura y un poco de base para ocultar el color blanquecino de Chrona - dijo Ragnarok muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¡Yo digo que estás loco, te volviste demente! – dijo Maka mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

- Chrona... ¿De verdad quieres disfrazarte de la loca esa? - dijo Liz mientras veía como la peli rosa se quedaba muy pensativa.

- La verdad... No lo sé... Pero lo que más deseo con el corazón es bailar hoy con Kid... - dijo Chrona mientras se acercaba a la ventana y seguía mirando a Kid - aunque sé que él nunca se fijara en mí... Solo deseo bailar con el... Esta noche...

- Esa es una buena razón - dijo Ragnarok mientras se levantaba de la cama -¿Liz tienes alguna peluca y lentes de contacto marrones?

- La verdad solo tengo una peluca marrón, pero los lentes de contacto no - dijo Liz mientras suspiraba.

- Esta bien - dijo Ragnarok mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Oye pero como piensas hacer que Jacqueline no baile con Kid, recuerda que ella está invitada y es obvio que estará muy puntual - dijo Maka mientras ella también se levantaba de la cama.

- Fácil, Soul y yo vamos a ir a casa de Jacqueline y Kim para decirles que la fiesta por unos problemas se va a posponer hasta las 12 de la noche y así Chrona tiene hasta las 12 para poder disfrutar su velada con Kid, pero a las 12 debes irte para que Kid no sepa el engaño - dijo Ragnarok mientras miraba el grupo de chicas - ¿qué opinan de mi plan?

- Me parece perfecto, obviando el detalle de que como ara Chrona cuando tenga que hablar, porque que yo sepa las dos tienen unos tonos de voces muy diferentes, aparte de que como aras para obviar muchos detalles de sus rostros - dijo Liz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si no recuerdan la fiesta es de antifaces, así que por ese lado le ocultaremos algunas facciones de la cara a Chrona - dijo Ragnarok.

- Es que aún no estoy segura de que tu plan funcione – dijo Maka – hay cosas que creo que van a ser que todo se descubra.

- Si tenemos a chicas tan pesimistas como tu es obvio que todo va a salir mal – dijo Ragnarok mientras se detenía en la puerta – yo pienso que Chrona es la que debe bailar esta noche con rayitas y yo pienso hacer todo lo posible para que cumpla esa mini fantasía.

- Bueno, ahora que lo pones de esa manera… - dijo Liz mientras miraba Chrona de arriba abajo - creo que será divertido convertir a Chrona en Jacqueline después de todo.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo Ragnarok mientras abría la puerta para irse – por cierto Liz… ¿quieres ser mi pareja del baile?

Liz se quedó inmóvil y estupefacta ya que no podía creer que Ragnarok la hubiera invitado al baile, pero después que Patty le metió un almohadazo y esta reacciono asintiendo para que el moreno entendiera que si iría con él.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Ragnarok mientras sonreía de par en par – se ponen hermosas chicas y Liz… ¡as que Chrona se la chica que más resalte en el baile de hoy!

_**Continuara…**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora! Gracias por leer…. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. ¡! Mil besos se les kiereeeeeeeeeeee! XD**_

_**Nesha Stela Moon**_


End file.
